


Desire's Disguise

by buriedandreset



Series: Loba/Bangalore [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedandreset/pseuds/buriedandreset
Summary: "I didn't want you dead."After leaving Mirage's bar, Loba makes a break for her ship, only to be stopped by Revenant. At least until Anita shows up and gets rid of him. Then the two adversaries have a heated conversation that turns into a completely different kind of heated encounter. Sometimes hate is a disguise for desire.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Series: Loba/Bangalore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021294
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Desire's Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> There is some discussion of the murder of Loba's parents at the beginning. And then there is sex.

_Fuck_. It was Loba’s mantra as she’d teleported out of Mirage’s bar and made her way towards her ship. While she hadn’t trusted any of them, Loba had hoped she could’ve gotten through this without people screwing it up for her.

But then the _Sargeant_ had gone and poked her nose where it didn’t belong and everything got blown to hell. She didn’t necessarily care which one of them was the mole for that demonio, she just needed to get the hell out of there. The lone wolf was certain Revenant was waiting for her, but she wasn’t going to go down without a fight. If she died, well, at least it would be an end to her pain. Post-traumatic stress had a way of ruining things, and ever since Revenant had shown up after Natalie had gotten hurt, Loba had been on edge more than was usual. She never went anywhere without her gun, and she checked every shadow five times before she ever sat down anywhere.

Loba never let her guard down, though. The moment she did that, she’d be dead. She preferred putting up a fight. Well, technically, she _preferred_ avenging her parents’ deaths, but it didn’t seem like she was going to be able to actually get her hands on that damned source code now.

As she approached her ship, Loba proceeded with caution, her gaze slowly moving over every spot the demon could be lying in wait outside of it. And that’s when it hit, that damned Silence ability hit her.

“ _Damn it_ ,” she cursed as she pulled out her gun. “Show yourself, _demonio_!”

That synthetic, sinister laugh cut through the air. “Oh careful now, little girl. You’re all alone, just like you’ve always been since your parents died.”

Loba clenched her jaw, her eye twitching as she slowly turned in a circle, trying to pinpoint his location. “Don’t you _dare_ talk about them. You have no right!”

“Why? I took their lives, I have some right to talk about them, don’t I?” He was under her skin and he loved every second of it.

“Shut up! You don’t deserve to talk about them!” Loba growled.

“Do I not? So I shouldn’t bring up the fear that was in your father’s eyes as I crushed his neck?” Revenant asked, still keeping to the shadows and out of Loba’s sight. This was nothing but a game to him. Taunting her and watching every twitch and flinch she made was immensely more satisfying to him than actually killing her. As such, he wasn’t going to actually kill her. She was too much fun to play with. At least at the moment. He could change his mind later, but for now, he just wanted to see how unhinged he could make her. Perhaps he could even break her. He’d never tried psychologically breaking someone before, but Loba was ripe for it.

“ _Shut. Up_.” Loba demanded through clenched teeth. But she had flinched at the memory of her father’s body dropping down the elevator shaft.

Revenant’s sinister laughter rang out again. “It looks like the little girl has nowhere left to run to. Fitting, don’t you think?”

“Why don’t you show yourself and I’ll show you what this girl can do to you.” Loba retorted, doing everything in her power to hold back panic. She couldn’t spot him, and this would be the perfect time for Bloodhound or Crypto to detect where the demon was.

“And where would be the fun in that? I’m perfectly content with talking like this, aren’t you?” Revenant taunted.

“We have nothing to talk about, demonio.” Loba spat.

“Then I’ll talk. I admired your mother shooting me. She didn’t die a coward, not like your father. Too bad one single bullet was enough to take her out. I do wonder how many times she would have tried to shoot me otherwise.”

“I said SHUT. UP.” Loba cried out. She took her bracelet off, attempting to get out of there, but she got hit with another Silence. “Você é um pedaço de merda!” She spat.

Just then, a smoke grenade hit the ground near her, closely followed by a second one. She coughed as her vision was obscured. Gun shots rang out, but they weren’t at her. Whoever was shooting was either a _really_ terrible shot or they weren’t shooting at her. Though suddenly something clicked in her head. Smoke grenades. Had Anita come after her?

No, Anita was probably going after Revenant. That made much more sense. So Loba took the opportunity for Revenant clearly getting distracted by the gun fire to get to her ship and open the hatch.

However, she’d barely gotten both feet onto the ramp when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Being completely on edge from Revenant’s taunting, Loba jumped out of her skin, whirling around and grabbing the person, pinning them against the wall and pressed the barrel of her gun against their head.

“Whoa, calm down, it’s just me,” Anita said, holding her hands up, showing she didn’t have a gun in her hand. Loba stared hard at her for several seconds before it registered in her mind that she was looking at Anita not Revenant.

“What are you doing here?” Loba demanded through clenched teeth. She didn’t let go of Anita. She felt like she was about to get attacked if she let go of her.

“I followed you because I wanted to make sure Revenant didn’t kill you.” She confessed.

“What’s it to you? You don’t want me around and I’m finally giving you what you want. I’m leaving to do this on my own.” Finally, Loba dared to let go of Anita, but she didn’t turn her back on her. She didn’t dare. “It was a mistake asking all of you for help. If you want something done right, do it yourself.”

“Can you blame us for not trusting you?” Anita shot back.

“No, but clearly I should’ve known one of you would be working with Revenant. So why don’t you go running back to your little friends and leave me alone.” Loba stated, moving into her ship, though she kept an eye on Anita. She felt like the woman would stab her in the back if she gave her half the chance.

“I’m not leaving you alone. Would you get over yourself for five seconds and let me explain what I was trying to say when you teleported out of the bar?”

Loba let out a frustrated huff. “And what do you have to say? That you should’ve exposed me sooner? That you don’t want me dead but you want me in prison?”

“Can you just shut up? I never wanted you dead, least of all at that asshole’s hands. I would’ve appreciated you being up front about this from the beginning.” Anita said, following after Loba.

“What part of ‘Revenant should never hear of this’ did you miss? I couldn’t be up front for fear one, or more, of you were actually friends with the demonio and would fill him in on what was happening. And guess what, someone clued him in and now everything’s shot to hell because you-” Loba suddenly whirled around and pointed a finger in Anita’s face “-poked your nose where it didn’t fucking belong! You just had to keep digging until you helped the demon get all the information he needed. And you do realize it’s not just _my_ life you’ve endangered. While I’m fairly certain all of Hammond Robotics is at the top of his hitlist, anyone even remotely connected to this project is now in danger. Can you protect _everyone_ , Sergeant?”

Loba’s eyes were full of fire, but they were also full of fear. It was unnerving to Anita to see the fear there. Loba was always so controlled, so calm that it was disarming to see her with rustled feathers.

“Calm down, princess, before you blow a gasket,” Anita said.

“Clearly that’s a no.” Loba stated flatly.

“ _Obviously_ I can’t protect everybody, but I want to at least _try_ and make it up to you. For the way all of this went down.” Anita finally admitted. It was enough to give Loba pause and she actually looked Anita up and down for a moment as though to make certain she was actually there and Loba wasn’t imagining this.

“What?” Loba asked, clearly trying to comprehend what was happening.

“I’m sorry for what went down tonight.” Anita blurted. Loba stared at her for a few moments in stunned silence. That disarmed her for a moment. She hadn’t expected an apology from anyone. “We may not trust each other, but I don’t want you dead. I never wanted that.”

“Oh really? So, what, you came after me to apologize? Then what? I’m not asking any of you to trust me. I can do this on my own.”

“Oh you think so? Then, pray tell, how will you get to that other universe without the Headcase’s portal?” Anita pointedly asked, crossing her arms. Loba rolled her eyes.

“First of all, calling her that is insulting. Second of all, there are other methods of getting a portal to another dimension. She just happened to be the most convenient one.” Loba responded.

“Spare me. You need us. You know how we work, and we’ll figure out who the mole is and go from there.”

“You’ve just got everything figured out, don’t you? All wrapped up in a nice little bow.” Loba retorted. She wasn’t entirely certain she believed that Crypto was the mole. He was too obvious. Even if his drone was supposedly unhackable, Loba had contacts who, given the right tools, could hack anything deemed unhackable. The drone getting hacked by someone else was certainly a possibility. One that only made Loba that much more distrustful of everyone else because it meant the mole wasn’t so easily outed as she might have hoped.

Anita let out a frustrated scoff as her eyes narrowed. “You’re actually impossible, you know that, princess?”

Taking the challenge, Loba stepped back into Anita’s personal space. In her pumps, she was the same height as Anita was, so she stood nose-to-nose with her. “Trust me, beautiful, I know. It’s part of my charm.” It was meant as innocent flirting, the same type of flirting she always did. However, Anita had a very different reaction.

Anita closed what little distance there was between them, kissing Loba hard and she shoved her against the wall and pinned her there with her body. Loba grunted a bit into the kiss. It had been a while since someone had taken the initiative with her, but she couldn’t deny that there’d definitely been sexual tension that had been building between them for some time. Loba returned the kiss hard, her arms wrapping around Anita’s neck, her body arching into hers.

Then Loba felt Anita’s hands on her, first slipping around to her ass and squeezing it before they slid up her back. Anita wasted little time in getting Loba’s shrug off, then starting to undo her corset as she deepened the kiss, adding more heat to it.

Loba groaned, returning the heat with her own fire. Just as Anita was going straight to work on her clothes, Loba’s hands went to work getting Anita out of hers. Well, at least she did after she reached over and hit the button to close the hatch. They didn’t need to put on a show for everyone, after all.

Once Anita heard the telltale sound that the hatch was shut, she pulled off Loba’s corset, then trailed her mouth down her neck, leaving a damp trail behind as she licked and nipped her way down to Loba’s chest. Loba moaned, closing her eyes and she tilted her head back, casting aside Anita’s top, leaving both of their torsos completely naked. She trained the nails of one hand down Anita’s spine, which earned a growl from her.

“Oo, she can growl,” Loba quipped with a smirk. She then groaned when she felt Anita bite one of her nipples. The bite caused Loba to press her nails into Anita’s back, sending a shudder through her.

Then Anita slid a hand inside of Loba’s pants, her fingers slipping between warm folds to tease Loba’s core. Loba moaned, her hips rolling against Anita’s hand. While her fingers teased Loba, she sucked at one of Loba’s nipples. Perhaps it seemed like this had come out of left field, and to Anita, it mostly had. But she’d also be lying if she hadn’t _thought_ about kissing Loba before.

It was entirely primal, driven by the fuel of the animosity and latent sexual tension that had existed between them both. Anita hadn’t been immune to Loba’s charm, but she’d simply focused on hating the woman more than the fact she was attractive. The two, however, weren’t mutually exclusive, and giving in was exhilarating in a way Anita hadn’t thought it would be.

Loba, on the other hand, was a bit more familiar with the concept of having sex with someone who repeatedly said or showed they hated her. Hate-sex, as the term was given to it. It usually made sex that much spicier, and she definitely wanted to see just how riled up she could get Anita before she finally broke and just hammered her against the wall.

Loba let out a moan as Anita finally slid a finger inside of her. She lifted one leg and hooked it around the soldier as her nails grazed down her back. Anita was nicely muscled, something that Loba definitely appreciated. There was another growl from Anita as she nipped at Loba’s skin and she slipped a second finger inside of her, then started moving them in and out of her while her thumb found her clit and firmly rubbed against it.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Loba moaned and tilted her head back, her hips rolling against Anita. She pulled her torso closer against hers, loving the feel of skin against skin. She wished they were both completely naked, but that would come later. Or so she hoped.

Anita was unrelenting, driving her fingers in and out of Loba while her thumb continued to rub her clit. Her movements were almost feral, and Loba seemed to not only be responding to it, but encouraging it as well, as the nails on her back suggested. She trailed her mouth back up to Loba’s and kissed her hard and deep, a kiss that was returned ten fold by Loba. Never had Anita thought she’d end up in this situation, but now that she was here, she definitely didn’t want to be anywhere else.

Loba’s moans were music to Anita’s ears, and it only fuelled her more to continue what she was doing. Her fingers drove harder, and the instant she felt Loba’s body jerk and heard that cry against her mouth, she knew she’d hit the right spot. So she kept hitting it, driving her fingers into it. The way Loba’s body reacted only turned her on even more, and she wanted to make the woman scream.

Loba’s orgasm was building quickly, especially with Anita hitting all the right spots. She sucked Anita’s tongue into her mouth, lavishing it with her own tongue. Anita groaned into her mouth and pressed her body closer against Loba’s, her fingers driving into her harder and faster. Her other hand slid its way up to one of Loba’s breasts and caressed it. Tonight, all she wanted to do was drown herself in this insufferable and yet intoxicating woman’s arms.

Not much longer after that, Loba broke the kiss and cried out as her orgasm hit her hard, her nails pressing into Anita’s back, but not breaking skin. _Yet_. Anita kept her fingers moving as Loba rode out her orgasm. She then slipped her hand out of her pants, smirking at Loba before she licked her fingers clean.

“Gotcha,” Anita teased. Loba took a couple breaths before she unhooked her leg from around Anita and returned the smirk, a gleam in her eyes.

“Oh, you think so, do you?” Loba then grabbed Anita and pushed her down the hallway towards her room where she threw her down on the bed. She made quick work at getting the rest of both of their clothes off before she came down on top of Anita, her mouth going straight to Anita’s chest. Her hands roamed over her skin, nails occasionally grazing along the skin before she palmed Anita’s breasts. Her mouth trailed its way down to one breast and she flicked her tongue against one nipple before she nipped at it.

Anita moaned, pressing into Loba’s touch. One hand went to the back of Loba’s head and pulled it closer against her breast. It was definitely invigorating to surrender to the passion and heat that was between them. And she was curious to see if Loba’s flirting was all hot air, or if she actually had talent to back it up.

After giving some attention to one breast with her mouth, Loba shifted to the other breast, doing the same thing to that one. Meanwhile, one of her hands slid down Anita’s torso, then slipped between her legs, testing how wet she was. She was not disappointed in the slightest to find that Anita was rather wet, clearly being as turned on as Loba currently was.

“Someone’s enjoying this,” she quipped before flicking her tongue against Anita’s nipple. Luckily for Anita, Loba knew how to use her fingers without inadvertently stabbing her nails into sensitive parts that shouldn’t be stabbed. She rubbed little circles around Anita’s clit.

“Oh, fuck, stop teasing,” Anita groaned, her hips rolling against Loba. Loba smirked and began to trail her mouth down Anita’s torso, nipping her way down. She was going to show her just how good she was with her tongue.

However, Anita wasn’t the most patient of people, especially when she preferred being on top. She pushed Loba’s head down between her legs, earning a chuckle from the lone wolf. However, Loba didn’t waste anymore time. She put her tongue to work on Anita’s clit as she slid two fingers inside of her. The loud moan from the soldier was like music to her ears. She started thrusting her fingers in and out of Anita.

Anita pulled Loba’s head closer against her, her hips rolling against her. “Fuck yes. More,” she demanded.

Loba happily obliged, expertly using her tongue on Anita and moving her fingers harder and faster into her. This wasn’t completely unexpected. Anita definitely seemed to be a bit of a control freak, so the fact that she was trying to keep control here wasn’t a surprise. In fact, it was kind of hot that Anita was such a top that she couldn’t relinquish control while on the bottom. That suited Loba fine, she was a switch, though she also tended to prefer being on top. Still, she could adapt to her partner’s preferences.

Loba used her tongue and fingers in tandem, doing her utmost best to drive Anita out of her mind. And it seemed to be working. The moans and the way her body reacted definitely seemed to be driving Anita out of her mind. And it all fuelled Loba’s passion. And god she wanted this woman to live up to her name of Bangalore. But not before she brought her to her knees, metaphorically speaking.

The way that Loba was using her tongue was driving Anita out of her mind. It sent shivers up her spine, and it ratcheted her desire up another level. She moaned loudly, her hips jerking against Loba as her fingers hit the right spot.

“Right _there_ ,” she grunted.

Loba smirked and added a third finger and proceeded to continue driving them into the spot Anita wanted them in. This carnal lust was intense and she didn’t care if they both would burn it all out tonight. One night stands weren’t new to Loba, but it seemed that Anita was _definitely_ fun in the sack. She’d like to take her for a ride more than for just tonight.

Anita cried out as her orgasm ripped through her. Loba’s finger and tongue kept moving as Anita rode her orgasm. And she actually needed a moment to catch her breath once Loba finally pulled her mouth and fingers away from her and crawled up her body.

“It seems as though you enjoyed that,” Loba purred as she laid down on Anita, though she had a feeling she wouldn’t be staying there long. Anita gazed up at her, her eyes darkened with lust. Her hands trailed along Loba’s body, sliding down to her ass and squeezing it before moving to her hips and she suddenly flipped them over so she was on top.

“I did, but now I hope you’ve got a toy around here. I’m not done with you yet,” Anita stated with a smirk. Loba chuckled and pointed at a drawer beside the bed.

“In there. Choose whatever you want, I’m not picky.” Loba stated. Anita leaned over, opening the drawer and rustled through it for a few moments before she found a dildo that was to her liking. It was a strap-on and she slid it on, ensuring it was secure before she spread Loba’s legs and settled back on top of her.

“Now, princess, let’s try this on for size,” Anita said, pressing the head of the dildo against Loba’s entrance. She used Loba’s wetness to lubricate it before she gripped her hips and thrust herself to the hilt inside of Loba. Loba let out a loud cry as her back arched.

“Fuck!!” She exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Anita, pressing her nails into her back as Anita started thrusting. She leaned down and kissed Loba hard again. Her thrusts were hard and somewhat slow to begin with. She wanted to savor the feel of Loba’s body under her, the way their skin rubbed together.

It wasn’t all the long before Anita was hammering Loba. She was fairly certain Loba was going to draw blood from digging her nails into her back, but she didn’t care. They only fuelled her thrusting against Loba. And it was intensely hot the way Loba moved with her and encouraged her to fuck her harder. She supposed there was nothing wrong with making sure Loba couldn’t walk straight in the morning. It might stop her from actually leaving.

Because Anita definitely didn’t want her to leave. She wanted her to stay, even with how much she made her crazy. She wanted Loba here. And if this became a regular occurrence to blow off steam, Anita was definitely all for that. Loba was hot and she knew what she was doing. She also didn’t seem to mind being on the bottom that much.

Hours passed and finally both of them collapsed against the bed, a mess of sweat and limbs. They both lay on their backs, their shoulders pressing against each other as they gasped for breath.

“Bangalore, huh? Good to know you live upto the name,” Loba quipped breathlessly as she turned her head to look over at Anita. Her entire body was tingling and trembling. She’d lost count of how many orgasms she’d had, but she was also fairly certain she’d given Anita just as many orgasms.

“Shut up,” Anita retorted with a husky chuckle.

“Make me,” Loba challenged, though she knew it was largely an empty challenge. She couldn’t move anymore, and she doubted Anita could move either.

“Maybe in the morning. Right now, you’ll have to settle for a verbal demand.” Anita was definitely exhausted. Her body would undoubtedly ache come the morning, but she didn’t care. It was a good kind of ache. She was fairly certain Loba had broken skin on her back a couple times, and her back probably looked like a roadmap of claw marks, but she didn’t care. In fact, she kind of liked it.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Loba murmured as she closed her eyes. She was already starting to drift to sleep.

“Good,” Anita responded, closing her own eyes.

Come tomorrow, they had some decisions to make, but for now, sleep was calling them both. Anita was perfectly okay sharing Loba’s bed. It was a good feeling, and at least it meant that she’d be here if Revenant came back and tried to murder Loba in her sleep. Loba wasn’t all that accustomed to sleeping with other people like this, but she actually felt safe with Anita there.

If the sex had told Loba anything, it was that Anita actually cared more than she ever showed. And Loba knew she’d done the same. After all, what they’d just done had been full of passion that proved they both cared. Now it was simply a matter of seeing where that went.


End file.
